Reality Parallels
by dawnindanite
Summary: There's a reason why Katie reads those comic books, and James just so happens to find out why. The question is, will he do anything about it? James/Katie Jatie


A/N: Hey there, readers! Just as I promised, this is the one-shot gift to my reviewers of Hollywood Management. Sorry it took so long for me to post it, but here it is. Thank you so much again for leaving your awesome reviews for Hollywood Management, they really motivated me to keep writing. 194 to date, it's absolutely unbelievable!

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Big Time Rush or Marvel and DC Comics

* * *

James walked into apartment 2J to find Katie lounging on the couch reading the same two issues of _The Astounding Y-Men_ she always seemed to read. He strolled over and sat down next to her without her noticing. James frowned, thinking that she must have been really engrossed in the comic to not even realize that he had entered the apartment.

He poked the eighteen year old in the leg, startling her out of her reading.

"James! What the hell! When did you get in?" Katie yelled, pulling out the earphones that James had missed.

James laughed, "A while ago. You were just busy being geeky." He reached over for one of the issues. "How many times have you read these? They're so ratty. Can't you get new ones?"

Katie quickly pulled back the book, and held them possessively to her chest as she got up to go to her room. "They happen to be my favourite ones." She went into her room and returned a second later, without the comics. "And, you don't have the right to call me geeky. Aren't you the one that still sleeps with superhero sheets?"

"Hey! My sheets were in the wash, I only borrowed those from Carlos." James stood up from couch. "When did you come into my room, anyway?" He smiled flirtatiously at her. "Did you want a keepsake or something, because you know, I could just give you one of my head-shots if you wanted something to remind you of me."

Katie rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "You seriously don't still believe that I have a crush on you, right? I've had a few boyfriends, remember?"

"Much to Kendall's chagrin." James added, following her.

She tossed him a bottle of water when she grabbed one for herself. "Where is he? I thought you guys were at the studio recording some new stuff for Gustavo."

"We were, but Gustavo kicked us out once he realized that Carlos was distracted with 'love.'"

Katie gulped some of her water, nodding, "Oh, right. How is _Mr. Suave_ going to charm the new girl?"

James laughed, opening his water bottle. "That's where Kendall comes in. Gustavo sent him to help Carlos get his girl, and Logan is out somewhere with Camille."

Katie snorted, "I'm surprised. I thought you would be the first one to help Carlos with his 'conquest,' after all, you are the 'Doctor of Love.'"

"Normally, you would be right. But, I have a date tonight."

Katie's phone beeped from her back pocket. She pulled it out and read the text message, causing her to sigh as she sent a reply.

James frowned, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Katie said, rolling her eyes again. "Tyler set me up on a blind date. His date refused to go out with him unless he got a someone to entertain her visiting cousin. As his best friend..." she gestured to herself.

"Is he at least good-looking?" James asked, leaning on the counter.

"I'm not _you_, looks aren't everything to me. I happen to think that personalty holds a lot of merit," Katie joked as she joined him.

James scoffed, "Please, I clearly remember you going all googly-eyed over that boy just because he, and I quote, 'had eyes that could melt a snow-cone.'"

Katie nudged him, in embarrassment. "Don't you forget anything? That was almost ten years ago."

"I never forget anything you say, Kitty," James winked.

Katie blushed, backing away. "I should−I need to get away from, I mean, I need to get ready for my date."

James gave her a puzzled look. "Okay, but it's still kind of early. Can't we hang out a little before you jet off with your mystery date? It's been a while since we've hung out, just the two of us."

Katie smiled at him. "I didn't realize we still do that."

"Of course, we still do this. Now, come on. Grab a controller." He said as he ran over to the entertainment system.

"James, I really should be getting ready."

"One game. That's all I ask." James held out the controller to Katie.

She rolled her eyes, but reached out for it. "Fine. _One_ game." She followed him to the living room and sat down on the couch while he loaded the video game. "So, why the sudden urge to bond? I'm sure you have better things to do, like comb your hair...talk to yourself in the mirror," Katie teased.

"Laugh all you want, you know I look good." James responded. "Besides, I kinda miss hanging out with you. You're always off studying or making money or getting into trouble with Bitters. I barely see you anymore," James nudged Katie over to make room for him on the couch.

"Says the one who's off on a world tour, or out on a date with a gorgeous girl or lying poolside, killing skin cells," Katie replied.

"Touché," James answered, causing them to chuckle.

"And I don't study all the time, I do what Logan makes me do. But, I guess I can't complain, without him, I doubt I could've gotten into college so easily," Katie shrugged, thinking of her pseudo-brother.

"Please, you're the smartest girl I know. You would have gotten in, with or without Logan's help." James continued after Katie remained silent. "Have you decided then on what school you're going to?" James asked, remembering the spew of acceptance letters from various universities that arrived in the mail.

"Not sure, yet. I may defer for a year and intern with Griffin. I'd be establishing some pretty awesome connections."

"That'd be so cool. We'd see more of you that way," James grinned sideways at her.

Katie giggled, glancing at him, "I said I'd be working for Griffin, not Gustavo. I doubt I would see more of you than I do now."

"Oh, right." James paused again, trying to think of ways to engage Katie into conversation. "So, do Kendall and Mrs. Knight know about this date that you're going on?"

Katie guffawed. "Mom's spending the day at some spa in San Diego, remember? And Kendall doesn't know about this date, and it's going to stay that way." She glared threateningly at James.

"Well, somebody's got to know who you're going out with," James retorted, shrinking slightly under the younger girl's stare.

Katie stood up, "Right, and you know, so I think we're good."

James sputtered, standing up as well. "Where are you going? The game's not over. And, you can't just leave this information with me, Kendall's going to kill me."

Katie turned around, but continued moving towards her room, "Relax, it'll be fine. Anyway, you're like my brother, right? So it all works out."

James frowned slightly, "Brother, yeah, right. That's what I am." He agreed with her quietly.

"See? You should get ready, too. For your date," Katie added, before closing the door to her room.

James sat down again, and tried not to let Katie's words bother him like usual.

* * *

An hour or so later, James was dressed impeccably for his date and continued playing video games until it was time for him to leave, when he heard the door to Katie's room open. He paused the game, ready to interrogate her further about the date, when his breath hitched in his throat when he caught sight of her.

Katie had pulled up her long tawny hair in a messy-do that accentuated her long neck. The swishy blue dress she wore ended mid-thigh, which seemed to elongate her legs. She batted her eyes at him. James had to squint to realize that Katie was wearing make-up, but living with his mom for sixteen years, he knew the difference between 'natural' and 'natural-looking.'

He cleared his throat, "You look great, Kitty. Beautiful, even."

Katie smiled toothily at him. "You think so? Well, at least I'll know that it won't be my appearance that scares off my date," she joked.

"That's not possible," James breathed out, not realizing he said it out loud.

Katie blushed again, "I gotta go. I told Tyler I'd meet them down in the lobby." She walked to the door, but turned around to add, before leaving, "You look good, too, James. Handsome, even." She added, returning his compliment.

James smiled softly at her and waved. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't understand why he was so compelled by Katie's presence. He shook his head, reminding himself again, not to go down any road that might get him killed by Kendall. He stood up and went to go pick up his leggy, blonde date who was not in any related to his bandmates.

* * *

James and Julie had just finished dinner and were strolling along a small street back to the car. He had suckered the guys into letting him take the BTR Mobile for the night.

"James? James? Are you listening to me?"

James turned his head to his date. "Oh, sorry, Julie. It's just...do you mind if we step into this shop for a little bit? I want to try to find something."

Julie looked at James questioningly. "It's a comic book store," she stated, bluntly showing her disgust.

"It'll just be a minute, then I'll take you to some place where we can be alone," James seductively winked at her.

Julie flushed noticeably, "Okay. Let's go in." She gave in before shuddering dramatically, dreading what lay behind the doors.

James quickly pulled her into the shop and headed down a particular aisle, in search of something.

"May I help you with anything?" A wheezy voice called out from behind the handsome couple.

James looked up to see a pimply teenager, wearing a _Blue Lantern_ T-shirt and heavily stained jeans.

"Yeah, listen, I'm looking for a couple of issues _The Astounding Y-Men_, maybe issue thirteen and fourteen, do you have them?" James asked, eagerly. He ignored Julie's raised eyebrow of skepticism.

The teenager sighed, and pushed James and Julie out of the way so he could search the shelves, paying little attention to their stumbles. He crouched down low and stood up a minute later, thrusting the comic books in James' hand. "Here, is this what you're looking for?"

James looked down and beamed, recognizing the cover art. "Yes, thanks, man!" Then added to himself, "Katie's going to love these."

Unfortunately for him, Julie heard his comment. "Who's Katie?"

James blinked and replied without much thought. "She's a girlfriend I live with."

"Excuse me?" Julie cried, misunderstanding him.

"No! I mean, she's, uh, she's my best friend's sister, well, technically, she's more than that now. She's my friend too, I guess. Well, I don't even know if I can call her that, we don't really hang out. She's definitely more than an acquaintance." James rambled, frowning as he tried to come up with the best description for his relationship with Katie.

Julie held up her hands, "Okay, I don't know what game you're playing at. But, I'm not going to be a home-wrecker. You're obviously some jerk who's cheating on his girlfriend." She stomped away, leaving James in dazed confusion. She turned around at the door, "By the way, comic books are definitely not going make up for what you did. Jerk." She pushed open the door, and clomped out into the night.

James stood there, completely shocked at what just conspired.

The pimply teenager smirked from the register. "Tough break, buddy."

James scowled, and walked over to the counter, "Will you just ring me in, please?"

* * *

James returned to an empty apartment, figuring that Kendall had succeeded getting the new girl to go out with Carlos. He knocked on Katie's door, but hearing no answer, he figured she had yet to return from her date. He flopped down on the couch and thumbed through the comics he got for Katie, unconsciously. He picked up the thirteenth issue and frowned at it, wondering why Katie loved reading these two issues. James had bought the same copies he had seen her reading earlier that day to replace her tattered ones.

He sat back and engrossed himself in the fictional land of superheroes, remembering some of the characters from reading older issues in his childhood. After a couple of pages, his eyes widened, reading a certain storyline. He picked up the next issue, baffled by what he had stumbled upon. He flipped through the pages until he had found the same storyline. He gasped, hands shaking slightly. He put down the issue after he had finished reading, feeling like he was sitting on a hot-wire.

James sat back, head resting on the couch. There were too many similarities between reality and the comics. He turned his head when he heard the doorknob to the apartment jingle. He abruptly stood up, feeling like he was caught doing something guilty.

Katie walked through the door, surprised to see him. "James. What are you doing here?" She smirked suggestively. "I didn't expect to see you tonight, honestly."

"I was...there was...my date...you..." He shook his head, unable to form a sentence.

Katie came up to him and reached up to his forehead with one hand. "Are you alright? You're stuttering and you _never_ stutter."

"I'm fine," James squeaked out. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. There was a slight issue with my date...she had to leave unexpectedly."

"Oh." Katie smiled sweetly at him. "I guess you're not used to being dumped half way through a date. Want me grab you some pie to make you feel better?"

James stared into her large brown eyes, his mind buzzing with an overload of information. "Sure."

Katie quirked an eyebrow, "Okay," she drawled, slowly. She headed into the kitchen while James sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah?"

James played with his hands. "This is going to sound stupid, but...does anyone call you 'Kitty?' Besides me, I mean."

Katie furrowed her eyebrows, grabbing plates. "Um, no. Sometimes Carlos calls me Katers, Logan calls me Kat, and well, you know what Kendall calls me."

"Right, right." James nodded his head. He shook his head slightly. "So, how was your date?"

Katie smiled, looking rather sheepish. "It went...well." She looked down, trying to hide the grin that graced her face. "I was pleasantly entertained, and there just might be a second date."

James immediately got to his feet. "What?" He shouted, startling Katie, making her drop the knife. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, it's just...less than three hours ago, you didn't even know how he looked like, and now you're going on a second date?"

"I think that's how a blind date works," Katie crossed her arms. "Okay, what's up? And tell me the truth."

James flustered for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He looked at the glaring girl in front of him, suddenly seeing her in a different light. He knew that he had tried shaking this physical attraction to Katie, the second that he realized that she was a teenage girl, a couple of years ago, and for the most part, he was able to distract his undesirable desires for his best friend's younger sister with pretty girls his own age. He had tried the method of boxing her into a 'baby sister' corner that Logan and Carlos seemed to master, but failed, miserably. James had even tried hating her for a short while, but knew that was impossible because he was constantly drawn in by her spunky personality.

But now, it was a whole new ball game. There was potential that Katie felt something for him, too.

"I, um, I got you something."

Katie's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Why?" She asked, forgetting about her previous questions.

James answered her honestly. "I passed by the shop and thought of you. Anyway, here," he handed her the comic books.

"These are..." Katie trailed off. She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. "James, these are new copies of my favourite issues. How did you even know which ones they were?"

"I recognized the covers."

Katie looked up at him and gave him a soft smile, "Thank you."

"No problem. So, can I ask you why you love them so much?" James hesitantly questioned.

James watched as Katie's cheeks turned slightly pink as she looked down at her new possessions. "There's this one story that I really like to follow. It's kind of...cute."

"The _Y-Men_ are cute?"

"No, forget it. I don't think you'd get it," Katie tried to wave him off, not wanting to explain. "It's been a really long day, I think I'm just going to go to bed. Thanks for the comics, James." James saw Katie reach up, seemingly for a hug, but then she changed her mind and decided on a friendly punch to the shoulder.

She gave him another smile. "Okay, well, good night," she uttered, before heading to her room.

James decided to act on a leap of faith, unsure of where he was going.

"Katie?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

He walked closer to her. "I read them." She looked up at him in mild confusion. "Those issues."

"Okay?" Katie replied, still uncomprehending.

"I know about Kitty and Piotr's history. I was really into the _Y-Men_ back when I was a kid." James stated, trying to gauge her reaction.

Katie's eyes widened while her jaw dropped. "It's not what you think it is."

"So, you don't find it interesting that the character's nickname just happens to be what I like to call you, too?" James smirked slightly, taking a step closer to her.

Katie stepped back, "No! No! I−I−that just happened to be a coincidence. I didn't even realize..."

James stepped even closer to her, making Katie back into her door. "And don't you think it's interesting that they had a problem with the age difference between them before he came back from the dead?"

Katie took another step back, not answering him.

He took another step forward, causing her to back into her door. "It's also weird, isn't it, how they seemingly get over that problem in these issues, because they're older now. I mean, they slept together, right?"

Katie blushed significantly before mumbling, "It's not like it's porn." She looked bashfully at her hands.

James chuckled. "I just want to know one thing," he swallowed a breath before continuing. While on the surface he seemed calm, James' felt his stomach churn with the anticipation of her answer to his next question. "Who's your Piotr?"

Katie snapped her eyes up to his. He peered back into hers, trying to decipher what was going on in her mind. James boldly leaned down until there was barely an inch separating their faces.

He breathed across her lips, "Tell me, Kitty."

James felt Katie's breath hitch, before she quietly answered, "You. It's always been you."

Upon hearing her answer, he swiftly captured her lips with his own. He felt her timidly run her hands up his chest, before trying to wrap them behind his neck. He pulled her up and pushed her against the door so that she could straddle his waist for better access. James cautiously ran his tongue across her lower lip until she whimpered, opening her mouth.

Katie's sighs and moans made James press against her even tighter. He groaned, releasing her from the kiss, allowing them to breathe. He resisted pushing his hips towards her, in fear of scaring her away with his obvious excitement.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, he didn't know which, Katie was more promiscuous that he pegged her to be. James let out another groan when she wiggled down so that she was pressed against his crotch when she started placing kisses along his jawline.

She giggled seductively against his neck, "Is that your mic or are you happy to see me?"

He groaned again, before swallowing her giggles with another heated kiss. "That was a terrible joke."

"Aw," Katie pouted, "I thought you thought I was funny."

James rolled his eyes, before kissing her again. "You are, normally. But, apparently my kisses have rendered you humourless."

He smirked when Katie swatted his chest with one hand, still kissing him.

They broke apart, when lack of oxygen once again became a problem. "So," James breathed out heavily, leaning his forehead against hers "what are we?"

"Housemates?"

"Katie..." James groaned.

She giggled, "Well, that's what we are. It's not like you've asked me out or anything. You just came over here and attacked me with your lips."

"You're the one that's reading comic books that are very suggestive in nature. I should get Kendall to screen your reading material."

It was Katie's turn to groan, "Please don't bring up my brother when I'm straddling you."

James nodded, "Good point." He kissed her again, happy to know that he _could_ kiss her. He abruptly pulled away when something registered. "Wait, are you saying that we can be something if I asked you out?"

Katie slyly grinned, "I don't know. I'm eighteen and innocent, you're twenty-four and a womanizer. This could be considered cradle-robbing."

James scoffed, "You're legal! Don't make it sound disgusting. And, you are anything but innocent."

Katie giggled, but James saw a flash of insecurity cross her eyes when he didn't bring up his status as a womanizer. "Katie," he started seriously, bringing one hand to her face. "If we do this, we're doing this for real. I'm not going to date other people. It's just going to be you and me."

James could feel Katie playing with his hair at the nape of his neck with her fingers, while she contemplated his answer. "Are you sure about this? As much as I want to, I'm not going to be able to give you what want physically, like other girls, at least not yet. I'm not ready." She responded slowly, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

"Kitty," James sighed, pressing a small kiss to her lips. "This isn't about sex for me." Katie looked at him pointedly. "Well, not all of it. Yeah, I'm seriously attracted to you physically, but you've got me hook, line and sinker because you have got to be the best person I know."

Katie grinned, before placing a kiss on his lips. "You're such a lady-killer," she joked.

"So, are you gonna be my girl?" James asked hopefully.

He felt Katie wrap her legs around him tighter. "I'm definitely going to be your girl." She gave him another sweet kiss across his grin before continuing. "And even if we can't go all the way, quite yet," she smirked suggestively, "that doesn't mean that I won't be willing to do _other_ things."

James growled, "Dang it, Kitty. Do you know what you do to me?" He silenced her giggle with a long and passionate kiss.

They were too caught up in each other to even notice that the door to the apartment had opened. Katie and James only stopped when they heard a nervous chuckle before a loud thud. Katie untangled herself from James to go and check out the commotion. She sighed when she saw what had happened.

"So, are you going to tell Kendall what's happening or should I?" She asked, staring at the body on the floor.

James sighed, furiously rubbing his head. "I don't know. Ugh, he's so going to kill me."

Katie nodded. "Yep, I should have known this was going to happen. Piotr and Kitty don't last in the series."

"What?" James screeched, turning her around. "Then why do you obsessively read about them?"

"They're still romantic at this part," she shrugged.

"That doesn't really make sense, but okay. Hey," James smiled, realizing something, "Logan in the comics was okay with it, maybe Kendall will be too. He's like a big brother to Kitty."

"Or maybe our Logan will be okay with it like Logan in the comics and Kendall will be like, I dunno, his alter-ego or something, and not be okay with it." Katie replied.

James frowned, "Did that sound confusing to you like it did to me?"

Katie shoved him. "Think, James. You're the one that he's going to murder. He's just going to lock me away in a high tower."

"Still on the princess thing?"

"James!" Katie growled.

"What if I just come out and tell him? Maybe he won't kill me. It has to be in our contract somewhere that we can't kill our bandmates, right?"

Katie walked over and patted his cheek. "It was great getting to know you."

"Katie!"

She giggled, "We'll do it together, okay?" She smiled reassuringly up at him. "Now, come on. We gotta wake Logan up before Kendall gets home, and he starts blabbering because that would definitely be the worst way for Kendall to find out." Katie bent down and tried to wrap one of Logan's arm around her. "You ever notice that Logan faints a lot?"

James joined her and swung the brainiac's other arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, we try not to bring it up. He's a little sensitive about the topic."

Katie hummed to herself as they dragged Logan to the couch. "Well, I guess he's going to be fainting much more if he reacts like this whenever he sees us making-out, 'cause I plan on making-out _a lot_."

"Katie! You've got to stop talking like that. You know what that does to me!" James growled as he heaved Logan's body onto the orange couch.

"What? You don't like when I make insinuations?" Katie batted her eyes, trying to look innocent.

"Oh no," James scoffed, bringing her closer so that she was once again pressed up against him. "I know what kind of stuff you like reading, so that innocent act you got going on isn't going to work."

Katie smirked, "Hm, and isn't it lucky that I get visuals, too?"

"Katie!"

James put a stop to Katie's giggles by kissing her again, unaware of Logan's reawakening from the couch.

She broke away and sighed, "I guess they're all going to have to get used to this, 'cause there's no way I'm going to be stopping this any time soon."

"Look at that, I turned Katie Knight into a romantic."

"I think the comics did that, not you," Katie looked up pointedly at him.

James shrugged, "Well, I like to think I had some major contribution. Now, let's get back to before shall we?"

Katie giggled, "Gladly."

"Ugh, I was hoping that I was dreaming!" Logan groaned, sitting up. He snapped his fingers. "Wait, I don't have to tell Kendall about this if I didn't see this." He got to his feet quickly. "I was never here!"

James and Katie watched, amused, as Logan ran out of the apartment, leaving behind no trace of evidence of his presence.

* * *

A/N: Um, one of my weaknesses is leaving hanging endings to one-shots, there's just a part of me that kind of hates wrapping things up neatly at the end. Sorry!

Also, the storyline from _The Astonishing X-Men_ is absolutely adorable. I'll admit, I'm a little bit of a geek. :/

Apart from the ending, I hope you guys liked it! As always, it'd be great to hear what you think, so drop a review!

Much Love,

D


End file.
